Water exercises are enjoyed by persons all over the world as a way to maintain strength, endurance and flexibility. Water exercises include swimming, water aerobics and resistance training. Because of their low-impact nature, water exercises are suitable for persons of all ages including the elderly.
What is needed is an aquatic resistance assembly which is suitable for imparting variable low-impact resistance to movements of an exerciser in a water environment.